


Talking to the Moon

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose didn't have to choose what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



Pearl would be lying if she said she’d gotten used to the loneliness, the ache in her chest that seems to be endlessly prick at her heart. She’s heard mourning can last for a lifetime in humans, that it could kill a man or stun an human into a lifetime of broken-hearted weeping. 

She’d tried to talk Rose out of it – tried to convince her that maybe it would be better for her to show her love for Greg in another way. It had been a foolish gambit, for it had only solidified Rose’s decision.

“I love him so much,” she’d said. “This is the best way to show him how much. What better way than to give him everything I am, to create new life?”

It was a suicide mission, but Pearl could not countermand her desires. “But what about me?” she had said.

“Oh, my Pearl,” Rose smiled. “The world needs a champion. And you are the fiercest champion we have.”

But Pearl wouldn’t learn how to be a champion for the rest of the world for a very, very long time. Not until long after Steven had been born; not until she’d tangled her love for Rose up in her maternal feelings for the young boy. 

When she was alone on those long nights before she finds strength in herself, before she finds her own true inner leader, she looks up at the stars so indifferent over her head. “I was your Pearl, remember?” she will say to the blackness of the night.

But not even the stars twinkle back in answer.


End file.
